


Milk and Bread

by TwinAl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, im terrible at summaries, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinAl/pseuds/TwinAl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his birthday but it's cloudy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Bread

The clouds hadn’t let up at all. It was still raining as it was last week. The townspeople had begun getting worried saying that the town would flood soon enough.

It was his birthday.

Armin was never one to be particularly celebratory when it came around to it. The rain pouring down didn’t help either, but for some reason this time it felt different. He was looking out the window, chin resting on the back of his hand, a book laid out in front of him when he felt a sense of calm wash over him. Calm? No, that wasn’t the right word. More like an ominous feeling looming over him

And he knew why he felt that way. After joining the military, all of a sudden things like “birthdays” suddenly had more meaning. It was a sign that you had succeeded in living another day, another year, no matter how miniscule it is in the end. He could see from up on the other side of building, a few floors below him, another soldier celebrating the same birthday as him, his friends clapping on his shoulder and presenting him a small pie, a treat they probably all gathered together with their money.

He heard the door open behind him with a sound of shuffling feet. He turned his head to see as Eren placed a single piece of sweet bread on table, Mikasa walking around him to place a small glass of milk on the side and a candle on the bread.

“It’s not much, but it’s for you,” she said smiling fondly at him.

“Happy birthday Armin!” Eren said with a smile on his face.

Today felt different with the rain pounding on the window and the dark clouds overhead, but the feeling that overwhelmed his chest was enough to make him smile back at them.

“Thank you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was first written for Armin's birthday last year but I never finished it. Extremely short as always. Hope you enjoyed it! Can you tell I'm horrible at summaries and titles?


End file.
